Kisah Pangeran dan Puteri
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Fic ini menceritakan kisah-kisah yang indah, penuh misteri (maybe), dan penuh keajaiban. Ada kisah Pangeran Ikan, Puteri Machi, dan yang lainnya. Summary ini diambil separuh dari belakang buku dongengnya! Warningnya ada di dalam, dan '(maybe)' itu tidak ada di belakang buku dongengnya! Dan ada sedikit perubahan di summary dan cerita di dalamnya!
1. Prince Redfish

_**Saya kembali! Ini saya ambil dari judul bukunya! Maaf kalau lama, tapi saya lagi hiatus! Ayo kita mulai! ;) **_

**Story: Kisah Pangeran & Puteri**

**Story by: Yuki Hiiro**

**Pairing: (this chapter) Kuroro L. and Kurapika K.**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 1: Prince Redfish**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: (this chapter) OOC-ness, (untuk setiap chapter: terinpirasi dari buku dongeng (saya ngak tentu itu buku dongeng!), ada sedikit perubahan, Gaje, aneh, dan Female Kurapika!**

I not accept any silent reader, your read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.

Raja Shalnark gemar menyantap makanan yang lezat. Suatu hari, Shalnark menginginkan masakan ikan. Maka, dikerahkan nelayan untuk mencari ikan sebanyak-banyaknya dan dikumpulkan di dapur istana.

Seorang pelayan bernama Gon melihat seekor ikan kecil berwarna merah yang masih hidup. Ia berada di antara tumpukan ikan yang akan dimasak.

'_Kasihan sekali ikan itu. Lebih baik, aku simpan di pot,' _batin Gon.

Keesokan harinya, Puteri Kurapika Kuruta, anak raja Shalnark, melihat ikan kecil itu. Dia sangat tertarik dengan ikan , dibawanya si ikan ke istana. Seminggu kemudian, ikan itu bertambah besar dan besar. Kini, si ikan disimpan dalam akuarium.

Ikan kecil itu bertambah besar. Besarnya menyamai paus! Sangat besar! Kini, ikan basar itu dipindahkan ke kolam istana.

Puteri Kurapika sanyat menyayangi si ikan. Setiap hari, Puteri Kurapika duduk di pinggir kolam istana sambil memberinya makan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Puteri Kurapika. "Kelihatannya kau bersedih."

"Aku memang sedih," ucap si ikan.

Puteri Kurapika sangat kaget mendengar ikan itu bisa berbicara. Dia gemetaran melihat mulut ikan itu megap-megap seolah-olah terus berbicara.

"K-K-Kau bisa bicara?" Tanya Puteri Kurapika dengan gugup.

Ikan itu meloncat-loncat , "Jangan kaget, aku memang bisa bicara. Tetapi, aku tak bisa menceritakan kepadamu mengapa aku bisa bicara," ucap si ikan.

"Baiklah, tapi mengapa kau bersedih?" Tanya Puteri Kurapika lagi.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu," ucap si ikan.

Puteri Kurapika terhenyak mendengar permintaan si ikan. Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia menikah dengan seekor ikan?! Puteri Kurapika bergegas meninggalkan si ikan tanpa berkata-kata. Ikan itu sangat sedih.

Sudah seminggu, Puteri Kurapika tak mendatangi kolan ikan. Sesungguhnya, Puteri Kurapika sedih. Dia sangat menyesal tak mengunjungi si ikan. Puteri Kurapika yakin, ikan itu juga bersedih. Tentunya, semakin sedih karena dia telah menolak permintaan si ikan. Tapi, kini dia telah mempunyai keputusan.

**.**

**.**

**Background: Aula Istana yang Sepi**

**.**

**.**

Raja Shalnark heran melihat kelakuan Puteri Kurapika yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan, Putriku? Ayah lihat, kau tak lagi pergi ke kolam istana?" Tanya Raja Shalnark.

"Ayah, jika ada yang memintaku untuk menjadi istri, apakah kau akan menyutujuinya?" Tanya Puteri Kurapika.

"Tentu saja, itu semua bergantung pada keputusanmu," ucap Raja Shalnark bijak.

Puteri Kurapika menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Tentu saja, setelah mendengar apa yang dikemukakan oleh Puteri Kurapika, Raja Shalnark menjadi marah.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan ikan itu!" Ucap Raja Shalnark gusar.

"Tapi, kasihan ikan itu," jawab Puteri Kurapika.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya Raja Shalnark mengizinkan Puteri Kurapika menikah dengan si ikan.

Dengan malu, Raja Shalnark mengumumkan pernikah Puteri kesayangannya. Raja sedih mendengar seluruh rakyat dan penghuni istana mengejeknya. Tetapi, Puteri Kurapika tetap pada kepuutusannya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time: Besoknya**

**Background: Kolam Istana**

**.**

**.**

"Ikan, hari ini, aku akan menjadi istrimu! Kau jangan bersedih lagi, ya," ucap Puteri Kurapika sambil memberikan makanan ke kolam istana.

"Benarkah? Kau tulus melakukan ini?" Tanya si ikan dengan nada dingin bagai salju.

"Iya, aku tulus melakukannya. Lihatlah, gaunku begitu indah. Sebentar lagi, penghulu akan datang untuk menikahkan kita," ucap Puteri Kurapika.

Ketika penghulu telah datang, semuanya berkumpul di kolam istana. Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Puteri Kurapika begitu cantik dengan gaun biru langitnya.

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time: Usai Upacara Pernikahan**

**.**

**.**

_Ciprat! Keciprat!_

Tiba-tiba, ikan itu melompat tinggi, kemudian tersengar suara yang menggelegar! Lalu, di hadapat Puteri Kurapika berdiri seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan.

Kutukan sihir telah musnah!

Ternyata, ikan itu adalah seorang pangeran! Dia telah dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir jahat bernama Leorio yang iri karena ketampanan pangeran.

Orang-orang (orang-orang: sisa character Hunter x Hunter yang tidak dipakai) tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut. Pangeran yang ternya bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu menjelaskan mengenai kutukannya. Kutukan itu akan musnah jika ada seorang perempuan mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan, perempuan itu adalah Puteri Kurapika.

Raja Shalnark berseru girang. Dia sangat bahagia menyaksikan Puteri Kurapika dan Pangeran Kuroro menikah. Akhirnya, keduanya hidup bahagia selamanya…

**Percakapan Para Hunters**

**Yuki: Ending chapter ini bagus, coy! Aktingnya juga bagus, coy!**

**Kurapika: Kenapa ending-nya harus seperti itu? Aku menikah dengan musuh abadiku?**

**Yuki: Ayolah~! FF ini ada banyak pairing-nya~! Kalau mau nanti seluruh chapter pairing-nya KuroPika, bagaimana~?**

**Kurapika: No way!**

**Gon: Kenapa aku kebagian sedikit dialog?**

**Leorio: Kuroro pantas mendapat kutukan tersebut karena memang aku iri!**

**?: Apa katamu?**

**Leorio: Gyaaaah!**

**Kuroro: Author Gila, apa maksudnya aku dapat kutukan?**

**Yuki: Aku 'kan tulisnya dari buku dongeng! Yang datang juga Kurapika Real!**

**All: …**

**Yuki: Apa?**

**Killua: Pairing berikutnya apa?**

**Yuki: Gon x Female Killua!**

**Gon: Judul?**

**Yuki: Princess Killua!**

**Killua: Jalan cerita?**

**Yuki: Rahasia! Tapi happy ending!**

**Killua: x_x *pingsan dengan gaya ngak elit amat***

**Gon: Killua! *mengguncang tubuh Killua***

**Yuki: Nyahaahahahahaha! Review Please! Kalau tidak ada review, tidak akan dilanjutkan! Sama dengan 'Scarlet Box'! Jadi… **

**GonKilluLeoYuki: Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

**Sisa Suara**

**Gon: Killua! Kapan kau bangun?!**

**Killua: Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, demi neraka (?) (baca: demi **_**Kami-sama**_**), kau ngak tahu?**

**Yuki: Mau tahu? Beli di pasar!**

**Killua: *menepuk jidat***

**Yuki: Killua pingsan alias dia pura-pura pingsan! **

**Gon: Makanya gaya pingsannya ngak elit amat!**


	2. Princess Killua

**_Hohoho! Saya kembali! Mungkin siap-siap untuk tersiksa! Gon dan Killua! Mari kita mulai!_**

**Story: Kisah Pangeran & Puteri**

**Story by: Yuki Hiiro**

**Pairing: (this chapter) Gon F. and Killua Z.**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 1: Princess Killua**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: (this chapter) really OOC-ness! Sifat characternya benar-benar OOC-ness! (untuk setiap chapter: terinpirasi dari buku dongeng (saya ngak tentu itu buku dongeng!)), Original Character (OC), ada perubahan, Gaje, aneh, dan Female Killua!**

**I not accept any silent reader, your read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

Sesungguhnya, Raja Silva di Jepang daerah Selatan adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Kerajaannya makmur dan rakyatnya sejahtera. Tapi, saat itu, Raja Silva sedang sedih. Anak kesayangannya, Puteri Killua, sedang sakit. Makin hari makin parah sakitnya, sampai Puteri Killua tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh tabib terpandai di Jepang daerah Selatan telah dipanggil. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Puteri Killua tak sadarkan diri. Raja Silva semakin sedih. Seluruh penghuni istana pun ikut bersedih.

Jauh dari kerajaan, hiduplah Gon si Penggembala Kambing. Setiap hari, kerjanya menggiring kambing-kambing ke padang rumput. Bila malam tiba, ia akan membawa kembali kambing-kambingnya kembali ke kandang.

Suatu hari, ketika sampai di rumah, Gon terkejut karena jumlah kambing yang dibawanya berkurang.

_'Waduh! Kenapa berkurang satu?!' _Tanya Gon dalam hati.

Ia pun berniat kembali ke padang rumput. Karena hari mulai malam, Gon membawa lentera sebagai penerang jalan. Dengan hati-hati, ia berjalan menyusuri padang rumput untuk mencari kambingnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar dua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Gon terkejut dan segera bersembunyi di belakang rumput yang tinggi.

"Kuharap kau telah melakuukan perintahku dengan benar," terdengar suara lelaki.

Tentu saja, aku sudah melakukannya. Ramuan obat yang kau berikan padaku, ternyata sangat manjur," kata seorang perempuan.

Go n tak berniat mencampuri urusan mereka, dan bergegas pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi, kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar pekataan…

"Puteri Killua akan mati dan Raja Silva akan bersedih. Tentu saja, kalau raja bersedih, kerajaan akan hancur. Dan, akulah penerus takhta kerajaan!"

"Tapi, kau yakin kalau rencanamu akan berhasil, Patih Muzib?"

"Tentu, penangkal racunnya masih kusimpan dan selalu kubawa di kantong bajuku. Hari sudah terlalu malam, Raja Silva akan curiga jika kita masih di luar kerajaan."

Betapa kagetnya Gon mendengar percakapan yang baru saja didengarnya. Memang, ia telah lama mendengar Puteri Killua sakit. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sakit parahnya itu karena diracun oleh Patih Muzib. Bukankah Patih Muzib pegawai istana raja?!

. . . . . . . . . .

Keesokan paginya, Gon pergi ke istana untuuk menghadap Raja Silva. Setelah yakin kalau Patih Muzib tak ada di samping Raja Silva, diceritakanlah pengalamannya semalam.

"Panggilkan Kanaria sekarang, cepat!" Perintah Raja Silva kepada pengawalnya.

Kanaria datang menghadap Raja Silva setelah 2 menit.

"Wahai, Kanaria! Banarkah kau telah meracuni Puteri Killua?! Aku telah menemukan buktinya!" Kata Raja Silva.

Kanaria terkejut mendengarnya. Mukanya memucat. Jika ia berbohong, pasti Raja Silva akan menghukumnya. "Ampunkanlah hamba, Baginda. Tak ada niat sama sekali untuk meracuni Puteri Killua. Hamba hanya disuruh," jawab Kanaria dengan mulut bergetar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Raja Silva.

"Uh … Eh… Pa… Patih Muzib, Baginda," ucap Kanaria dengan ragu.

Raja Silva kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Patih Muzib dan Kanaria, pengasuh Puteri Killua, akan mekhianatinya.

Setelah Raja Silva tenang dan mampu mengendalikan dirinya, mendengar perkataan Kanaria, dia semakin yakin yang diucapkan oleh Gon benar.

"Bawa Kanaria keluar sekarang, dan panggilkan Patih Muzib segera!"

Ketika Patih Muzib tiba, Raja Silva langsung meminta para pengawal menangkapnya dan dan mengambil sebotol ramuan penangkal racun di kantong bajunya. Tentu saja, Patih Muzib merasa malu, ia sangat heran kenapa rencanya bisa gagal. Akhirnya, Raja Silva menghukumnya. Setelah meminum ramuan penangkal racun, kesehatan Puteri Killua berangsr membaik. Raja Silva senang. Seluruh penghuni istana pun senang mendengar kabar kesembuhan Puteri Killua. Sedangkan Gon, ia diangkat menjadi patih menggantikan Muzib dan berhak menikah dengan Puteri Killua.

**Percakapan Para Hunters**

**Killua: Ini mawar merah, bukan mawar kuning.**

**Yuki: Killua~! Akhirnya kau berbicara~!**

**Killua: Ini karena kau yang menulis aku tidak kebagian dialog!**

**Yuki: Aku ini tulis ya ingikutin jalan cerita dongengnya!**

**Gon: Killua! Sabar! Aku juga kebagian di chapter 1 dan ini cuman dialog dalam hati! *menepuk-nepuk pundak Killua***

**Killua: Benar juga…**

**Yuki: Gon aja ngak protes!**

**Killua: Emangnya ngak bisa mawar kuning?!**

**Yuki: Mawar merah karena ini semua cerita, you know!**

**Kurapika: Fiction ini chapternya lompat-lompat karena beberapa ceritanya ngak ada romance. Cerita yang ngak ada romance tak ditulis di FF ini.**

**Gon: Ano… Maksudnya 'mawar kuning' dan 'mawar merah' apa?**

**Kurapika: 'Mawar merah' artinya 'cinta'…**

**Yuki: Dan…**

**Killua: 'Mawar kuning' artinya…**

**KuraYukiKillu: 'Persahabatan'!**

**Yuki: Berikut ini ceritanya ngak ada romance jadinya di ganti dengan yang setelahnya!**

**Killua: Judulnya?**

**Yuki: Lompatnya dua! Sialan kau bukan romance! *nginjak-nginjak buku dongeng***

**KuraKillu: JAWAB NGAK?!**

**Yuki: Matiin itu caps lock!**

**KuraKillu: Jawab ngak?!**

**Yuki: Pangeran Shalnark dan Puteri Shizuku!**

**?: Jadinya berikutnya pairing-ku?**

**?: Apa?**

**Yuki: Shalnark x Shizuku!**

**Killua: Ini Author tahu pertanyaan berikutku!**

**Yuki: Pairing apa?**

**Killua: *mengangguk***

**Yuki: Ya sudah! Shalnark! Karena Arillia Ryodan-senpai panggemar ****! Kau yang menjawab!**

**Shalnark: Uhuk! Uhuk!**

**Review Arillia Ryodan… **

**Hahaha…  
Lucu ya.? Ngakak bayangin Shal-chii jd Pika-chan.. XD**

Aku gk terlalu ahli dalam kritik atau pujian,, jd update soon ya.. :D

**Jawaban Arillia Ryodan… Ngak apa-apa, kok. Berikutnya pairing ShalShizu. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan di chapter ini atau di chapter berikutnya. Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya! Saya sih ngak mauu jadi ayah si pengguna rantai!**

**Plak!**

**Yuki: IKUTIN JALAN CERITANYA NGAK?!**

**Shalnark: Y-Ya!**

**All (kecuali Leorio): Minna! Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya! :D**

**Sisa Suara**

**Leorio: Author! Kenapa aku ngak ada di sini?!**

**Yuki: Untuk Arillia Ryodan, gomen karena saya telah menampar Shalnark! *membungkuk***

**Kurapika: Hmm… Mawar merah artinya cinta, mawar putih artinya cinta sejati, mawar merah muda artinya penghargaan, mawar kuning artinya persahabatan, mawar peach…**

**Yuki: Mawar peach yang langka itu?!**

**Kurapika: *mengangguk* Mawar peach artinya kedekatan, makna yang tersimpan di dalmnya merupakan pernyataan cinta sekaligus lamaran. Biasanya ini ada di dekat cincin yang akan disematkan di jari sambil bertanya "Would You Marry Me?". Dan terakhir mawar kombinasi, rangkaian mawar Putih dan Merah. Ini tanda cinta yang luar biasa. Jika ingin informasi lebih lanjut dari 7 mawar ini. Temukan di website yang Author dapat. .co/read/news/2012/02/14/205383915/Arti-Tujuh-Warn a-Bunga-Mawar**

**Yuki: Secara alami, mawar putih hadir untuk melambangkan sebuah kemurnian, kepolosan, dan kerahasiaan. Untuk mengetahui sejarah dan artinya lebih lanjut di sini. . **

**Gon: Untuk bunga lainnya dan warnanya. Cari di sini! **

** arti-bunga-dan-warnanya/**

**A/N: Ini kenapa jadi berbagi informasi? Ya sudah… Review please!**

**(Informasi di atas untuk pecinta romance dan mawar itu bisa digunakan untuk Fictionnya! ;D)**


	3. Pangeran Shalnark dan Puteri Shizuku

**Ok! Ini dia Kisah Pangeran dan Puteri! Mari kita mulai!**

* * *

**Story: Kisah Pangeran & Puteri**

**Story by: Yuki Hiiro**

**Pairing: (this chapter) Shalnark and Shizuku  
**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 1: Pangeran Shalnark dan Puteri Shizuku  
**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: (this chapter) OOC-ness, (untuk setiap chapter: terinpirasi dari buku dongeng (saya ngak tentu itu buku dongeng!), Gaje, aneh, dan ini cukup Gaje!**

I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.

* * *

Kerajaan York Shin gempar! Pangeran Shalnark tiga hari ini menghilang. Raja Kurapika telah mengumkan ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Barang siapa yang dapat menemukan Pangeran Shalnark akan diberikan sekantong uang emas.

Seminggu pun berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda Pangeran Shalnark ditemukan. Raja Kurapika semakin bersedih. Juru ramal terpandai dari seluruh pelosok kerajaan telah dipanggilnya. Tapi, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuikeberadan Pangeran Shalnark.

Rakyat kasihan melihat Raja Kurapika yang terus bersedih. Tapi, mereka pun tak tahu di mana Pangeran Shalnark berada.

Hari ini Raja Kurapika harus melupakan kesedihannya sejenak. Raja Kurapika harus menyambut kunjungan Kerajaan Ryuuseigai. Ia pun memerintahkan koki-koki istana agar memasak makanan lezat untuk menjamu Raja Kuroro dan puterinya.

(Kuroro: Jadi aku di sini jadi raja?

Yuki: Yap!

Kurapika: Punya perasaan buruk...)

Ketika rombongan Raja Kuroro tiba, Raja Kurapika menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tak terlihat kesedihan di matanya. Bukankah seorang tuan rumah ayng baik tak boleh memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada tamunya?

"Senang sekali mendapat kunjunganmu, Kuroro," ucap Raja Kurapika.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika," kata Raja Kuroro seraya memeluk Raja Kurapika (Kurapika: *muntah*). Kemudian, Raja Kuroro mengenalkan puteri yang dibawanya, Shizuku.

Raja Kurapika dan Raja Kuroro sedang bercakap-cakap, sementara Puteri Shizuku bersama pengasuhnya, Machi, berjalan-jalan di taman istana. Puteri Shizuku senang melihat taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu.

"Lihat, kupu-kupu itu sangat indah warna sayapnya!" Kata Puteri Shizuku seraya mengejar kupu-kupu yang terus terbang. Kupu-kupu bewarna biru itu hinggap di tepi sebuah sumur yang tak jauh dari taman istana.

"Aha! Kali ini, kau akan kutangkap!" Ujar Puteri Shizuku terengah-engah.

Puteri Shizuku bersiap memegang sayap kupu-kupu ketika terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Tolong aku, tolonglah aku!" Suaranya parau dan bergema.

Bulu roma Puteri Shizuku meremang. Ia tak berani bernapas. Tapi, suara itu terus terdengar. Suara seorang laki-laki. Tapi, di mana? Puteri Shizuku melongok ke sumur tua.

"Apakah kau hantu?" Tanya Puteri Shizuku ketakutan.

"Aku Pangeran Shalnark, putra Raja Kurapika!" Kata suara yang berasal dari dalam sumur.

"Benarkah kau bukan hantu penunggu sumur?" Tanya Puteri Shizuku meyakinkan. Ia tak mau jika ternyata suara itu adalah hant yang akan mengurungnya di dalam sumur.

"Benar, aku berjata jujur! Jika kau tak percaya, kembalilah ke istana dan tanyakan kepada ayahku."

Puteri Shizuku segera kembali ke istana York Shin dan menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya di taman kerajaan. Raja Kurapika begitu terkejut mendengar cerita Puteri Shizuku. Ia pun menyuruh pengawal untuk membawa tali panjang menuju sumur di taman.

"Pangeran Shalnar, panjatlah tali ini!" Teriap pengawal Raja Kurapika bernama Nobunaga setelah tiba di tepi sumur.

Tak lama, Pangeran Shalnark muncul dari salam sumu. Ia terlihat kurus karena tidak makan dan minum selama seminggu di dalam sumur kering itu. Raja Kurapika bersukacita. Ia senang melihat Pangeran Shalnark kembali. Pangeran Shalnark pun menceritakan bagaimana ia sampai masuk ke dalam sumur. Ternyata, ketika ingin memanah seekor burung, kakinya tersandung dan ia jatuh ke dalam sumur.

"Terima kasih, Puteri Shizuku! Kauu telah menyelmatkan nyawaku," ucap Pangeran Shalnark.

Puteri Shizuku senang karena telah menyelamatakan Pangeran Shalnark. Raja Kurapika memenuhi janjinya, Puteri Shizuku diberi imbalan sekantong emas. Tidak itu saja, Pangeran Shalnark berniat menikahi Puteri Shizuku, Puteri Shizuku pun menyetujuinya.

* * *

**Percakapan Para Hunters**

**Kurapika: Bagus... Aku bersekutu lagi dengan musuh abadiku!**

**Yuki: Mau semua pairingnya KuroPika?**

**Kurapika: TIDAK!**

**Shalnark: Uhuk! Uhuk!**

**Review Arillia Ryodan... Hoo.. Beraninya kau menampar Shalnark-chii-ku tercinta!  
Tidak bisa dimaafkan.. *asah golok***

Tpi karna pairing selanjutnya ShalShizu, saya maafkan.. *nelen golok*

Nah,, tentang chapter ini, bagus..  
Klo bisa dipanjangin dikit ya.. :)

Oke,, update soon.. :D *meniru suara Arillia Ryodan*

**Jawaban Arillia Ryodan... Hoo... Arillia Ryodan! BUNUH AJA AUTHOR SIALAN INI! Emangnya bis nelen golok, Arillia-san? Tentang bait ketiga, ngak bisa dipanjangin karena ini menurut buku dongeng, bait keempat, sudah update! BUUNUH AJA AUTHOR SIALAN INI!**

**Yuki: Jangan! Arillia-san, saya ingin mengatakan rencanaku, setelah chapter berikut ini, pairingnya Shalnark x Arillia! XD**

**Kuroro: Untuk balasan salah satu yang Author lupakan, yaitu aeon zealot lucifer... Bagian kuroro ama kurapikanya cuma dikit ., tapi aku suka ceritanya :D hehehe... Ini memang karena terinspirasi dari buku dongeng yang Author GaJe ini baca... Jadinya mohon maaf...**

**Yuki: Cerita berikutnya 'Cincin Puteri Machi'! Pairing Hisoka x Machi!**

**All: Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
